The Madness of the FBT and RGR
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE: It's where the F.B.T and R.G.R meet each other in the mens' restroom at Wal-mart and become very good friends.
1. The Men's Room

**Me: Hey sorry for the wait but I'm gonna make it up to you with this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flaming Balls of Thunder, they belong to my friend Jessica, and the song "Beat It" belongs to Michael Jackson!**

**The Madness of the F.B.T. and R.G.R.**

**Chapter 1: The Men's Room**

One day the F.B.T. went to the mens' restroom in the store Wal-Mart. When they were there they met the R.G.R. Avril said "Why are we in the f-ing mens' room?", "It's soo pee covered!" "Sorry, I missed," said Rain. "Eww, that's so wrong Rain!" Cori yelled, "I'm getting out of here!"

When she opened the door, all the stalls came open. Flame screamed, "Clyde what are you doing?" Cori shielded her eyes, and Scarlet covered K.C's eyes from seeing Clyde 'taking care of business.' "Ahhhh shield your eyes!" yelled Flora. "Mommy what's wrong, I do it all the time?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler I know what you do, everyone has to 'take care of their business,' but it is just disgusting to see it happening," Cori said calmly. "Oh, I get it now," said Tyler. "Can I look now Mommy?" asked K.C., who still had her eyes' covered. "No kidding!" laughed Rain, Clyde, and Jonathan. "Hey shut up you two!" yelled Smokey. "You shut up too Faker!" Candy yelled.

"How about ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Flame? Then a big, loud yelling fight broke out between Candy, Smokey, and Flame. "Hey Candy, I have to use the bathroom!" complained K.C., who was doing her twitching dance she does when she has to go. "YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ARGUMENT!" yelled Flame. "But you're just telling to shut up," said Tyler to back up K.C. because she started to cry. "I DON'T CARE!!!" yelled Flame.

"Hey K.C. I'll take you," Cori said. "I'm coming too!" exclaimed Clyde. "God Clyde you're such a pervert!" yelled Meadow. "He may be a pervert, but he isn't as perverted as me babe," said Rain wiggling his eye brows seductively. "Eww, disgusting, HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Meadow as she pushed Rain down and chased after them.

"Okay that was disturbing," said Emerald. "Yah I second that one!" agreed Ruby. "I think we all agree on that one," said Smokey coolly leaning on the stalls with her legs crossed. Then out of nowhere Vana started singing:

Beat it! Beat it!

Beat it! Beat it!

Some ones gonna

Beat it Beat it!

"Shut up!" yelled a very annoyed Smokey, who looked to her left to see Duct holding a bouquet of duck tape roses, while drooling. "Here you go Smokey, I'm sure you'll love them," said Duct, (Still drooling) while handing Smokey the 'roses.' "Uh, thanks," said Smokey sweat dropping, "They're beautiful, oh and can you look the other way please?" "Sure!" exclaimed Duct. When he looked the other way, Smokey pulled out her bazooka, threw the bouquet up in the air, and shot it.

"Can we go now?" asked Paris. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh talking snake!" screamed Candy jumping into Flash's arms. "Dude you're a talking hedgehog what's the difference?" asked Thunder. "Yah but it's a snake," cried Candy burying her head in Flash's neck, making him blush. Then Paris slithered over to Flash and Candy.

"Hi" she said. "Ahhhhh she's gonna eat me! Protect me Flash! Protect me!" yelled Candy, again making Flash blush, but extremely redder. Flash shook away his embarrassment and started petting Candy's quills, trying to calm her down. "Shh it's okay Candy, she's not gonna eat you," comforted Flash while holding the best way he could, 'bridal style.' Candy looks down to see Paris still there. "Ahhh I'm too young to die!" yelled Candy, again burying her head in Flash's neck, making him blush again.

Courtney looks over to see Avril and Smokey rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. "You two are getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" asked Courtney. "Yep" said Avril plainly. "I never seen Faker this freaked out before," laughed Smokey. Then Courtney smirked. "Oh and Avril?" asked Courtney. "Yah?" asked Avril. Courtney smirked even bigger, "I thought this was pee-floored?" she mocked.

"Eww, OMG, I can't believe I was rolling around in it!" exclaimed Avril. Candy started laughing and forgot all about Paris. "Uh Flash, you can put me down now," said Candy sweetly. "Huh! Oh sorry!" exclaimed Flash blushing while putting Candy down. Then Candy looked down and jumped back into Flash's arms screaming, "Ahhhh snake! I'm gonna die! Good Bye cruel world!" Everyone sweat drops and starts laughing.

**Me: I hoped you liked it! Oh and If you want to know what kind of animals the Flaming Balls of Thunder (F.B.T.) are, then check out my profile!**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	2. REWIND Hedgehog Embarrassment

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update but here's chapter 2! Oh and I don't own Amy or any Sonic related characters, they belong to Sega. ******

**Chapter 2: REWIND Hedgehog Embarrassment**

Well it's been a day since the R.G.R met the F.B.T. "Wait why were you in the men's room anyway?" asked a very confused panda named Marteeni. "For the last Marteeni, Sapphire trapped us in there while we were shopping, and you were on a date with Cloud," said Flora who wasn't amused about anything. (Wow its weird how she's not amused, because her mother jinxed her.) "Oh okay! Wait! Who is Sapphire?" asked Marteeni. Candy's eyes started twitching, which she tried to hide. It didn't fool Smokey though. _I guess faker does get irritated easily, I just wonder how long until she cracks. Maybe I should get the video camera, _thought Smokey.

"Ummmm, Ah Ha, Hey Marteeni you know how Sonic and Amy have opposites?" asked Moxy. Marteeni shows a confused face, while shaking her head side to side. "You know Scourge and Rosy the Rascal," said Roxy helping poor Moxy out. "Oh! Yeah! So you're saying that Sapphire is Candy's opposite!" exclaimed Marteeni finally getting it. "Yes that's correct," said Roxy.

Candy started to smile while rolling her eyes. _ Dang it why didn't Marteeni get on her nerves, _thought Smokey angrily leaning against the doorway in a cool way. Then the Chaotics came through the door with a hyperactive bee that is pretty, smart, and a fangirl of Charmy, a female chameleon that adopted the bee (she's only 16!), likes Espio, and is a ninja. Plus a female crocodile, that is the two-minute older twin sister of Vector, and her boyfriend, a rabbit named Roy, who is a true gentleman. "SMOKEY!" exclaimed the hyper bee tackling poor Smokey on the floor, in one of the death grips that Amy gives Sonic.

"Ow, oh hi K.C. how it goin?" asked poor Smokey finally getting off the floor while hugging K.C. back. "ItsfineandguesswhatauntVanaistaking." "Uh hold on there double letter take your time at telling us what your doing, Okay?" asked Flash. "Just never mind," said K.C. mad at her nickname. "What she was trying to say was that Vana is taking us to see Vector, CHARMY, and Espio," explained Scarlet blushing at saying Espio's name.

"Okay so what's this about the men's room?" asked Vana. "Let me tell this story," said Smokey. "Go for it!" exclaimed Flash.

_Flashback/the story_

"_Come on faker we don't got all day, just take out the 'Candy blade' and help get rid of those dang robots," yelled Smokey. "Fine!" yelled Candy summoning her sword and started running towards the robot, but was stopped short by Sapphire who summoned her sword 'the demon.' They got into such a huge sword fight that not even Smokey had the guts to stop it. But soon Sapphire made a cheap shot and threw Candy into the men's room and soon made the robot do the same, then locked it._

"_Hey Candy you alright?" asked Flash helping her up. "Well I have a small headache but nothings damaged." "That's good, oh and who are you people!" yelled Flash. _

_End of Flashback_

Then Smokey got down to the part where Candy jumped into Flash's arms, which didn't help Candy or Flash at all because they blushed so badly that you could say they were Knuckles. "Well at least I don't have a duck tape loving duck in love with me!" exclaimed Candy. Then they started another shut up fight that no one wanted to stop. "Ohhh Catfight rawrrr!" exclaimed Rain. "WE'RE NOT CAT'S YOU DANG PERVERT!" yelled Smokey and Candy, who finally stopped yelling.

**Me: Well I hoped you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. FBT's POV

**Me: Hello! Here's the F.B.T. POV over the men's room.**

**Disclaimer: My friend Jessica owns the F.B.T**

**Claimer: I own all of the people in chaper 2 except for Sonic, Amy, Rosy, and Scourge.**

**Chapter 3: F.B.T's POV**

The F.B.T. were sitting in the living room of the condo they share. "So!" exclaimed Glo a huge, golden hippo, "Why were you idiots in men's restroom. "Arg, because matey, I had to use the johnny," said Tyler. "But why were the girls in there?" asked Glo. "Because, they were pushed in there by this really hot, sky-blue, hedgehog, with metallic purple highlights, (Candy) and a nice butt," said Clyde. "Pervert!" yelled all the girls attacking him and throwing him in the closet.

"Anyway so what all happened?" asked Glo again. "You know you ask a lot of questions right?" asked Courtney. "Just Shut Up Already!" yelled Flame. All the boys got so scared they peed their pants. "Anyway here's the story," said Flame.

Flashback

_Flame, Courtney, Tyler, Duct, Avril, Cori, Thunder, Paris, and Clyde were all riding in Cori's mini van, to go grocery shopping. "So Thunder, did you remember to bring the list?" asked Flame. "Yes and this time hopefully Twinkel, Glo, Jack, and Tyler don't eat all of the food," said Thunder glaring at Tyler. "What mate, I can't help it, I'm a growing you know mate," said Tyler in his pirate accent. "Shut Up!" yelled Flame._

_"Here we are!" exclaimed Cori pulling into the parking lot. "Yah!" yelled an excited Tyler. Cori rolled her eyes, "Tyler we're here to buy groceries not DS games." "Dang you Mate!" yelled a mad Tyler. "Ok, maybe for Christmas but not know," said Cori. _

_"Mate I got to use the johnny!" exclaimed Tyler tugging on Courtney's pant leg._

End of Flashback.

Then Flame went through the rest of the story. "Man, that sounded awesome!" exclaimed, Jack the brown bear. Oh trust us it was," said Clyde.

**ME: So how was it?**

**Flame: READ AND REVIEW NOW!**

**ME: Sorry she has an anger management/mood swing problem!**


	4. Meeting Again

**Me: Sorry for the wait, but here's the last chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Again**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

The F.B.T. decided just to go out to eat after telling Glo and Jack, about the men's room crisis. "Okay, so where are we going again?" asked Courtney. "We're going to Applebee's," said Thunder. "We're here, and Tyler, no ordering what you can't finish eating!" exclaimed Cori. "I know mom!" exclaimed Tyler.

Then they walked in there just to have all the girls run over and compliment poor Tyler. "Oh! He's so cute!" exclaimed an old granny. "Oh look at his cute little tail!" exclaimed a 20-year old mother, whos son was eyeing Tyler in envy. "WE JUST CAME HERE TO EAT, SO MOVE YOUR FAT BUTTS SO WE CAN GET TO OUR TABLE!" exclaimed Flame. All the women got scared and ran back to their tables.

After they got to their table they seen, all the women get back up, and run to a new person that came through the door. "Hey Thunder, can you see who they are looking at?" asked Flame. "Yes sir!" exclaimed Thunder. "I'm a woman!" yelled Flame. "I know!" yelled Thunder back.

AT THE DOOR

All the women ran up to a lime green hedgehog with gold highlights. "Are you taken handsome?" asked the old granny. This was really ticking off a baby, blue hedgehog behind him, so she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and said, "Back off girls he's taken!" All the women hmphed and walked away. "Thanks Candy!" exclaimed Flash rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "You're welcome!" exclaimed Candy, "Now let's go get a table team!"

BACK WITH THE F.B.T

"Well Flame, it looks like that R.G.R. team's here," said Thunder. "What!" yelled Flame spitting her soda out, and looking over to see them coming their way. "Duct, it's the R.G.R., they're coming right for us!" exclaimed Tyler. Duct started making more duck tape roses for Smokey. That's when they pasted them right up. Duct hurried up and threw the roses at the back of Smokey's head. (Bad thing to do)

"Who threw that!" yelled Smokey turning around to see Duct smiling and waving at her. Candy smirked, "What's wrong Smokey, a duck got your tongue. Smokey ended up walking over and beating the poor duck up. Then the R.G.R and F.B.T. became best friend, rivals for the rest of their lives.

THE END.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ME: HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
